


眉睫之内

by Jocelyne



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 23:36:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16650034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jocelyne/pseuds/Jocelyne
Summary: 有關於我愛你這件事情，在早到我自己還沒有察覺之前，就透過眉睫一字一句的傳遞給你了，你聽到了嗎？





	眉睫之内

橫山裕眼睜睜的看著面前的那個人緩緩地舉起槍

冷硬的槍口抵在了他愛憐的吻過無數次的額角

「さよなら」

他衝著他勾了勾嘴角，用盡了全身力氣想對他最後笑一笑

可惜他最愛的那雙眼睛下垂的眼角出賣的是滿溢的悲傷

『下次，不要再記起我了哦』

他手腳像被釘在了原地一樣，只能愣愣的瞧他，

一步，一步的消失在黑暗中

一點，一點的扣動扳機

『砰』

耳邊空余一聲聲轟鳴的回響

 

ヒナ！

橫山裕猛然睜開眼，

夢中太過真實的畫面讓他手腳僵滯的躺在原處。

映入眼前的是模糊一片的暖黃色，他用力眨了眨眼睛，周圍熟悉的一切漸漸聚焦起來。

還好，

他平復了一下呼吸，嘗試著抬手坐起身來。

還好是夢啊，

他摸著枕頭潮濕的觸感，一身的冷汗浸透了睡衣粘膩的緊貼在身上，呼吸有些不暢。

橫山裕側頭盯著身邊平平整整的枕頭，和自己身後被扭曲的沒了形狀的那個，明明他們印的是相同的花紋，明明，前些時候，這上面還有另外一個人的溫度，還有那個嘴唇微微翹起來的，一偏頭就能吻到的，無辜到有點撒嬌的睡顏，

他忽然覺得這床大的有些空曠了。

ヒナ......

橫山裕捂著自己胸間的傷口輕手輕腳的走下了床，

好不容易熬過了被醫生全天候堅守在側的一周，他現在終於有機會去看看他記掛到不行的那個人，

他的，橫山裕的，那個人。

 

輕輕地推開客房的門，村上信五靜靜地躺在床上，就像平時他習慣見到的那樣，睡相一如既往的無辜到可愛。

如果忽略床邊滴滴作響的儀器，手背上的點滴，和額頭層層疊疊的白色繃帶，

橫山裕感受到了胸腔針扎般的一陣疼痛，也許是傷口，也許是什麼別的。

他想起了那個他永遠忘不了的臉，蒼白的，悲傷的，眼睛濕漉漉的，眼角紅紅的，嘴角僵硬的，他的ヒナ。

他微微低了頭，牽起了他沒有點滴的那只手。另一隻手沒來由的捂上了胸間那處差點將他送去三途川的槍傷。他不怪他，他摩挲著他冰涼的手。或者說，不論村上信五怎麼對他，他橫山裕都是心甘情願的，他只要他在他身邊就好了，只要結果是這樣，什麼代價，什麼交換，他都可以承受。

何況，他看著他緊閉的眼睛，

ヒナ都告訴我了呀，

他想起那一天，

我想知道的事情，ヒナ想要告訴我的事情，早就藏在這對眉睫之內，完完整整的展現給我看了。

真是個小笨蛋，看著村上信五頭上刺眼的白，他有些顫抖的伸出手，碰了碰他的劉海。

還好我們都還活著，真好。

 

他夢見一個模糊的面孔，

這是一個很好的天氣，陽光透過旁邊的杏樹灑下的斑斑點點照在對面那個人淡色的唇瓣上，豐滿的嘴唇一張一合的好像在呼喚些什麼。

是在叫我麼？小小的他歪著頭盯著他，拿著紙風車的手舉起來放到眼前，他想看的更清楚些。

他在叫...ヒナ。

隨著這兩個字吐出，他似乎能感受到他口中冷冽的溫度碰觸到陽光後，便有白茫茫的霧氣冒出來，這大概是錯覺吧，這樣想著他拿下了放在眼前的手。

手中的東西卻變成了一把槍。

堅硬的，沈重的，黑漆漆的，冰冷的，光滑的，格洛克。

再抬頭的時候周圍的景色像老舊的電影以肉眼可見的速度褪色向後疾走，等他終於回過神來，他身處一間很眼熟的會議室里。

周圍是橫七竪八的屍體，懷裡...是冷硬沒有氣息的..キミ。

他看著眼前突兀的鏡子，裡面的青年滿身的血污，僵直的眼神，蒼白的臉。

你是誰，他看著鏡子里的人一同張了嘴。

那...我是誰？鏡中的人卻沒有動。

他抬起手想要摸摸他，目光觸及到手的時候，意外的發現手中的槍又變回了那個有著紫藤的花紋的紙風車，乾乾淨淨的顏色，沒有沾染到一絲血跡。

誒？他看著鏡子。

「村上信五」，鏡中的人還是拿著槍的那個樣子，眉眼含笑的看著他。

我叫，村上信五。他楞楞地重復了一遍。

鏡子里的青年笑的彎彎的眼角有什麼東西划過的樣子，「忘記我，好好活下去。」

他向他揮了揮手。「好好活下去，ヒナ。」

他陷入一片黑暗之中。

 

不知道過了多久，感應到似乎有人悄悄的牽住了他的手，身邊是一股很熟悉的味道。

村上信五艱難的微微睜開了眼，

像放大鏡下的玻璃糖紙，眼前是模糊成一團的暖黃色。

努力聚了聚焦，視野漸漸清晰了起來，

是家裡的壁紙。

家...他楞楞地想著剛才從腦海裡蹦出來的假名。

是我的家啊。

手邊有一團暖暖的熱源，村上信五把在房間里巡遊的視線收回，投放到自己身旁。

男人趴在床邊，似乎以前也有過這樣一個場景。

他側著頭盯著他看，從微微捲曲的黑色劉海，高挺的鼻梁，微微張開的兩瓣飽滿的嘴唇，到完美的下頜線。

過了這麼多年他還是這麼好看。

視線停在了男人輕輕起伏著的胸口，以往好看的線條被一圈一圈的繃帶遮蓋著，他的眼神黯了黯。

對哦，我給了自己一槍，也給了他一槍呢。

他眯了眯眼睛，似乎想把一些記憶從腦海中扔出去。

我們都活著呢，他看著亞麻色泛著白光的窗簾，外面該是個很好的天氣吧，キミ。

想摸摸那處槍傷，感受著自己胸口有重量的沈悶，村上信五抬了抬手，

可惜的是它被橫山裕攥的太緊了這點小小的抵抗幾乎是無效的。

笨蛋，他沒脾氣的看著仍在熟睡的那個人，一種酸酸甜甜的物質好像從大腦的某處分泌出來，湧流到全身各處，酸的留給眼眶，甜的分給胸口。

不死心的，帶著些惡作劇心裡的，村上信五使勁向外抽了抽手，

換來的是橫山裕大叫著ヒナ驚慌睜開的眼睛。

 

幾乎是橫山裕醒過來的一瞬間，村上信五下意識的收斂了嘴角所有的弧度。

惡作劇心裡也好，不知道如何面對他也好，想要逃避掉什麼也好，

他的キミくん醒過來的時候就只能看到他的ヒナちゃん面無表情的盯著他。

「ヒ、ヒナ」他捂著被劇烈動作扯到的傷口結結巴巴的叫他。

毫無反應，哪怕是預料之中的厭惡也沒有，

橫山裕有些慌了。

「我去叫醫生」他第一次這麼不想待在他的ヒナちゃん身邊。

 

然而叫醫生過來也沒有得出什麼結果，唯一知道的只是ヒナ恢復的還不錯，一周後就可以下床了。

橫山裕摸著一邊舒了口氣一邊很沈重的內心，感受到了一種不上不下的很微妙的心情，

他對著房門深吸了口氣，束手束腳輕輕推門走了進來。

迎接他的是一雙無辜的大眼睛，

「ヒナ」他嘗試著輕聲叫他，

大眼睛無辜的眨了眨。

「我、我是キミ啊。」

大眼睛還是毫無波動的眨了眨。

橫山裕臉上少見的出現了無措這種表情，他握緊了自己的手，以一種很艱難的語氣問

「那，1+1等於幾？」

【橫山裕你是不是傻】

拼命制止了自己想拍他頭的衝動，村上信五仍然一臉正直的看著他

【忍住、村上信五你要忍住，這可是人生不可多得翻身做主人的時候】

正在橫山裕被他腦子里奇奇怪怪的設想逼的又要叫醫生的時候，ヒナちゃん不緊不慢的開了口

「我們，」他一動不動的看著橫山裕

「是什麼關係。」

橫山裕的臉開始以肉眼可見的速度紅了起來。

「我，我們，我很喜歡你，我」

他控制不住的捂住了臉

「我們大概是戀人吧」

聲音小的幾不可聞。

【哈哈哈哈哈橫山裕你竟然也有今天】

「戀人？」

村上信五用盡了全身的力氣擺著張撲克臉不讓自己笑出來。

在橫山裕驚恐的眼神中ヒナちゃん只是不咸不淡的回了聲「哦」

「原來我們是戀人啊。」圓圓大大的眼睛終於移向了別的方向。

橫山裕心裡不上不下的感覺變得更劇烈了，

ヒナ果然，什麼都不記得了。

他不知道該用什麼樣的字眼形容自己現在的心情。

自己給他灌輸這樣的印象真的好嗎，他看著把頭轉向窗外的ヒナちゃん，這樣的背影我還能看多久呢，他想。

如果告訴他，可能，一切就真的結束了吧。

如果不告訴他，等他真正想起來的那一天，他該是用什麼表情看著我的呢。

我要怎麼做才好，橫山裕終究還是沒有坐過去抱住他，像他往常做的那樣，向他想要做的那樣。

ヒナ我該拿你怎麼辦。

 

一個星期過去的很快，好動的青年受夠了臥床養傷的煩悶和橫山裕每次投過來似有似無的目光。

好像是他在看我的樣子，可是一回過頭往往是他在別處視線漂浮的眼神。

橫山裕你原來真的不是這種路線啊，村上信五挫敗的雙手捂住臉，

而當他真正可以下地活動的時候，他更明確的發現了，橫山裕最近在躲他。

早知道當初醒過來跟他坦白就好了，村上支著腦袋側臥在床上，

只是不想讓他那麼大的壓力和愧疚沒想到根本是適得其反的效果。

既然你這樣，他堅定地握了握拳，那我只好...

所以橫山裕發現「失憶了」的村上信五在某些方面非常難纏。

「キミ為什麼我們是戀人但是不親親」

終於等到了橫山裕跟他例常說晚安的時候，村上信五整好以暇的乖乖坐在床上，一臉無辜的望著他。

雖然也旁敲側擊過睡一間房的問題，可是就輕易被一些聽起來一本正經的養傷有好處給拒絕了回去，平時他又借著工作不回來，所以機會只有現在。

他努力睜圓了眼睛擺出一副吃定他的キミくん不能拒絕的可愛表情。

「因為，因為ヒナ還小啊。」

老男人果然招架不住走了過來。

【小？橫山裕你現在才嫌我小？！我15歲你乾的那些是失憶了嗎】

「哦...那我們到現在，也只到牽手這步？」

【橫山裕我看你著不著急】

睜得圓圓的眼睛稍微歪著頭看他，

「不、不是。」橫山裕的臉快要燒起來了，他微微背了過去看著旁邊的牆。

「其實，在ヒナ15歲的時候，我們就已經...」

還是沒有瞞住就這樣誤導性的告訴了他，他在心裡嘆了口氣，

許多次到嘴邊的坦白又這樣默默咽了下去。

即使在黑道的世界里習慣了爾虞我詐，習慣了以自身利益優先去考慮事情，他還是無法對他說出捏造的事實。

不想騙他，他看著自己最喜歡的那雙單純無垢的眼睛，也不能騙他。

他張了張嘴下定決心想要說點什麼，

「那時候我一定很喜歡你吧。」沒想到村上信五搶先說了出來。

怎麼也想不到是這樣的回答，他快速轉過頭看著他的ヒナちゃん，眼睛里有什麼浮了上來，又沈澱下去。

「否則怎麼會就輕易把自己交給你了呢。」回應自己的是自己最喜歡的那副笑臉。

「ヒナ。」少見的在他面前不知道說些什麼好，他只能輕輕的叫他，叫他專屬於自己的這個稱呼。

「那，」他喜歡到靈魂的這個人轉過來正對他跪坐在床上。「キミくん現在可不可以，抱抱我。」

然後青年就被鎖緊了一個他懷念很久的微微有些顫抖的胸膛。

真是的，村上信五把臉貼在橫山裕的脖頸處，聽著他有些過快的脈搏，輕輕的蹭了蹭。

看著你的眼睛，我怎麼會不知道你在想什麼顧慮什麼。笨蛋キミ。

怎麼不乾脆一點騙騙我呢，橫山直參組長大人，非要自己這麼痛苦。他口是心非的嘴角彎起一個小小的弧度，安心的閉上了眼睛。

再摟緊我一點吧，快一點發現，我有多喜歡你啊，橫山さん。

 

「有沒有摔倒」，「新做出來的湯燙不燙」這類問題在兩個人有了「實質性新進展」之後便不停的出現在這間房子里。

橫山裕怎麼最近像個老媽子一樣，村上信五抱著喜歡的足球看著擋著門一臉擔心的那張白皙的臉內心翻著白眼。

「キミ我二十歲不是十二歲。」他努力克制了自己太過嫌棄的表情。

「不行不行你不能劇烈運動。」比他高一些的男人一臉不贊同的低頭盯著他。

「那為什麼キミ傷還沒好就可以出任務。」他抱著胳膊仰著頭觀察著橫山的表情。

果然，一提到槍傷，一提到和那天有關的事情，橫山還是不留痕跡的錯開了眼神交流，

從他醒過來到現在橫山都沒有提過的那個傷口，即使他現在願意抱抱他了，一旦被碰觸仍然會疼。

語氣不自覺的軟了下來，「算了，看著天快黑了的樣子。」

村上繞開了他放下了球，「キミ想聽鋼琴嗎我彈給你聽。」

也不等他說什麼，他徑直的坐在了鋼琴前。

仔細想一想彈鋼琴給他聽這種事情倒是很久很久就沒有做過了，他翻著琴譜想，

他倒是常常坐在窗邊吹小號給自己聽，是怕臥床的自己無聊吧，

真是的，明明胸口的槍傷還沒好。

心頭開始一點一點疼痛起來。

他回頭看了看橫山，手指撫上了琴鍵，是旋律非常簡單的《綠袖子》

「Alas my love, you do me wrong.To cast me off discourteously."

橫山輕輕抱住了他，語氣里是低落的可以凝結出水的悲傷。

「Greensleeves was all my joy, my delight ,my heart of gold, and whobut my Lady Greensleeves."

一曲終了，他向後靠在了橫山的懷裡。

「我呢，不太穿綠色的衣服呢。」他不看他，只是直直的盯著黑白相間的鋼琴鍵。「我記得キミ也很少穿。」他活動了一下肩膀，找了一個更舒服的角度窩在他懷裡，「所以我不是キミ的綠袖子*，キミ也不會是我的。」

橫山沒有說話，

所以他接著說：「明明你有更平常的方式對我的。」他低著頭笑了笑，「所以不需要那些極端的冷漠，和極端的關心。キミ原來也肯定不是這樣的。」

村上翻過身來坐在橫山的腿上，看著橫山過長的劉海，「所以キミ為什麼一定要在面對我的時候這麼勉強自己呢。」

橫山神情複雜的看著他，慢慢松開了環在他腰間的手。「如果，我只是說如果，如果ヒナ和我之間，我們以前，有著絕對不可能跨越過去的過往，ヒナ你會怎麼辦。」

村上看著他明顯是帶著什麼巨大覺悟的臉，在有點嚴肅的氣氛里反而笑了出來，

他捏著男人軟軟的臉頰往兩邊拉扯，嚴肅的表情瞬間就變了樣子。

「那種麻煩的東西我才不想聽。」他強迫男人抬起頭看著他，「我只要キミ在我身邊就好了，我只活在現在就好了。」

橫山被迫抬起的臉對於村上信五來說是個新的角度，也讓他成功的看到了男人深藏在眼底的害怕與不安。

原來橫山裕也是會害怕的啊，他回想起了以前那個霸道的自信的幾乎是蠻橫的闖進自己世界，改變了自己人生的橫山組長，原來我們之間的影響力是雙向的啊。村上心情很好的笑了起來，漏出了兩顆好久不見的小虎牙。

「我喜歡キミ，キミ喜歡我，就夠了。」

「所以，」他看著男人眼睛里不定閃爍著的什麼，暗暗吸了口氣，「來做吧，如果キミ這麼不安的話，如果キミ還在顧忌著什麼的話，那就不要猶豫的來佔有掠奪直到確認我不會逃走不就好了嗎。「

橫山裕看著懷裡的人被自己說的話害羞的微微紅了臉，心口像被溫柔的撫弄過一般，柔軟又帶著些飽足的酸脹感，

事到如今他怎麼能放開他的手。

「那，你不要後悔哦。」橫山慢慢的摩挲著村上的後頸，用了點力氣按向自己，在自己思念已久的唇上輕輕咬了一口。

「不論記起了什麼都只能永遠呆在我身邊。」他含著他的唇口齒不清的喃呢著這句話。

「如果一件事情不被提起或者被永遠封存在記憶的角落，那只能說明他對我來說，已經不重要了。」貼著他的額頭，盯著他淺棕色的瞳孔，村上一字一句的說。

「我只是想跟你在一起，就這麼簡單。」

 

真是的我又怎麼可能不記得，

如果真的還在意你又怎麼會活著，

橫山裕就是個大傻瓜。

村上信五被男人附上的最後一刻，

心裡默默的想。

**Author's Note:**

> *《綠袖子》
> 
> 傳說這首曲子描述的是國王亨利八世的愛情。
> 
> 這個在傳說中相當暴戾的男人，卻真心愛上一個民間女子，那女子穿一身綠衣裳。某天的郊外，陽光燦爛。他騎在馬上，英俊威武。她披著金色長髮，太陽光灑在她飄飄的綠袖上，美麗動人。只一個偶然照面，他們眼裡，就烙下了對方的影。但她是知道他的，深宮大院，隔著蓬山幾萬重，她如何能夠超越？唯有選擇逃離。而他，閱盡美女無數，從沒有一個女子，能像她一樣，綠袖長舞，在一瞬間，住進他的心房。從此他念念不忘。但斯人如夢，再也尋不到。思念迢迢復迢迢，日思夜想不得，他只得命令宮廷里的所有人都穿上綠衣裳，好解他的相思。他寂寞地低吟：「唉，我的愛，你心何忍？將我無情地拋去。而我一直在深愛你，在你身邊我心歡喜。綠袖子就是我的歡樂，綠袖子就是我的欣喜，綠袖子就是我金子的心，我的綠袖女郎孰能比？」曲調纏綿低沈。終其一生，他不曾得到她，一瞬的相遇，從此成了永恆。


End file.
